Ouroboros
"Ouroboros" is the eighth episode of Season Five of Teen Wolf. It was written by Will Wallace and directed by David Daniel. It is the sixty-eighth episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 10, 2015. Synopsis Scott and Malia get help to try to find Hayden and Liam. Deaton discovers something horrific about the dread doctors. Hayden and Liam will be faced with a life and death situation. Recap At what looks to be a chemical or nuclear plant, a truck arrives with a number of gun wielding men that have masks similar to the Dread Doctors. It turns out it was actually Deacon and another man who tells him that they are not in a nuclear plant. The man says there is a superstition attached to the place and there are writings that say, "they come, they come for all of us." Deacon asks the man to tell him the story and he says that some people say they never took off the mask because they have no faces. The man speaks of a symbol of a snake eating itself, the "Ouroboros." They see the logo on a door and when they open it they find the failed experiments in the form of fetuses. They find a skeleton and Deacon finds a tooth and says they should leave. Just then, the Desert Wolf walks in and says easy doctor. Meanwhile, Scott is running through the woods in search of his beta Liam and Malia is close behind as they try to find both Liam and Hayden. Malia asks if Liam can hold back and Scott says only if he heard him. Scott's mom called the Sheriff and asks him to leave the badge at the door because of the dead woman lying on the table with Kira's sword sticking out of her. The Sheriff immediately begins asking about Kira and the Sheriff actually calls the death in. Scott's mom is not happy and she gets into it with the Sheriff for calling it in. He tells her that no one is above the law. Kira is wandering down a busy road when she's picked up by Hayden's sister. When the deputy asks her if she's okay Kira seems startled and says something bad happened here. She tells the deputy that she thinks she came out here to remember something, however, the deputy still coaxes her into getting into the cruiser and arrests her. She also radios in and says she has the suspect in custody. Scott and Theo hear the call on the radio and Stiles recognizes the code as a homicide with Kira being the suspect. Liam is forced to watch the Dread Doctors operate on Hayden and there is nothing he can do. They continue to inject him with some type of liquid and when they check Hayden, the Dread Doctor says her condition worsens. Liam yells for them to stop and one of the doctors kick him right in the face. Parrish is taking a shower and he's in a trance until his phone rings and the other deputy informs him that there has been another murder. When Kira is arrested, the Sheriff asks his deputy to take the cuffs off of Kira. Her parents walk in and her dad admits to killing the woman in self defense. The Sheriff asks if this is the story they want to go with and they just ask him if he there is a better one. Hayden is back to laying next to Liam and he tries Scott's method of healing her from the pain but it doesn't work. Hayden asks why this is happening to them and Liam has no idea. They hold hands and hope that they are going to be saved. Scott is questioning Kira as to what happened and she says she has no idea. Scott doesn't want to leave her but Kira understands he has to save Liam. Before he leaves, Kira asks if he thinks she killed the woman, he looks doubtful and says no. Scott walks in on Corey and Mason, he walks right up to Corey and digs his nails into the back of his neck. Hayden is trying to free Liam from the huge needle in his veins. He tells her it's okay they will both heal but the Dread Doctors get to them and inject both of them with more strange substances. The Sheriff and Scott's mom are not seeing eye to eye at all. Just then the deputy comes in and informs the Sheriff that the 911 prank calls were from Stiles and Theo. He says no more bending the rules for anyone but Scott's mom warns him to bend a little before someone breaks. Everyone is surrounding Scott and Corey in the room and he's actually seeing visions of the Dread Doctors taking Corey in experiment on him. Scott collapses a bit and is very upset. That being said he does manage to get a clear description for Lydia who draws the holding area and they now know where to locate Liam and Hayden. Liam and Hayden wake up once again and this time they have a plus one. His name is Zach and he's also an experiment. He seems a bit delirious and says maybe they can help him remove something from his back. They take a look at his back and it looks like wings might have been severed. Now there are winged chimeras involved? What next? Stiles tells Scott that he needs to talk to his dad before he goes after Liam with Scott. Scott decides to go with Malia instead and the rest of the group notice that Scott isn't quite himself. The body is being moved to the hospital and it's under heavy guard by the Sheriff's department. The problem with that is Parrish is right outside. Will he be able to control himself? Liam and Hayden get to know Zach in the cell and tells them what the steps are to failed experiments. Zach says that one had a cut similar to Hayden and he says not to worry it's only bad when it turns silver. Zach is questioning what they are turning into and Hayden says something worst. Scott and Malia have another tag along and his name is Mason. They search the underground tunnels but there are too many chemicals to catch a scent. Stiles is on the phone trying to figure out how the explosion happens when his dad interrupts him and tells him to go home. They talk about the keycards to enter the library and the Sheriff realizes that Stiles might be guilty after he admits to losing his. Kira is frustrated and throws the book. Her mother tells her that the story in the book is confusing the fox within her. She instructs Kira to try reading the story backwards. Zach can tell that the Dread Doctors are coming and he begins bleeding silver which is not a good sign. He is dragged away by the Dread Doctors as Liam and Hayden watch helplessly. Scott and Malia are calling out for Liam and Hayden but they can't seem to find them. Just then Scott hears a strange frequency and tells Malia and Mason to follow him. Lydia and Theo are trying to keep Corey put and Theo has to lie to him to try to keep him there. Theo asks him to tell them what he saw when Scott was in his brain. He recounts what Scott saw and Theo is insistent that there must be more. Corey remembers that there was a basement in the house with a broken stone wall. Kira is reading the book backwards and it's finally starting to make sense to her. She's having a vision of being back in the traffic jam again but this time the Dread Doctors grab her and put a device in her eye. There is a flash of lightening and she snaps out of it with a scared look on her face. Somehow Theo finds Liam and Hayden after Corey's directions and when he grabs the fence holding them in he is shocked. The Sheriff and his team are preparing themselves for a battle incase someone decides to come for the body. The temperature is rising and it's so hot that the sprinkler systems turn to steam. Someone is taking the deputies out and neither Parrish or deputy Clarke is nearby. Scott suffers from another asthma attack while in the tunnels and Malia tells him he needs to use the inhaler. For someone who has so much power it's strange that he is being affected by asthma. He says it's all their fault and they're never going to find them. Mason holds his hands out, helps Scott up and urges him to keep looking. Liam asks Theo if he's okay and he says yeah he's fine. Theo makes breaking the doors look a little too easy. Parrish tells the Sheriff that he thinks he saw the perpetrator just then Stiles runs in and shows his dad that the body is missing. Liam is in the back of the care with Hayden who doesn't appear to be healing. Liam kisses her and she says the pain is gone and asks how he did it. Theo is driving them home and has a menacing look in the rear view mirror. Scott and Malia arrive and Theo gets a warm reception from everyone as the entire pack keeps watch over Liam and Hayden. Scott seems to be a little skeptical about it all. He heads over to talk to Kira and she's leaving. She says she doesn't want to hurt anyone and he says she won't. She asks him to tell her what he sees with his real eyes and the Kitsune is burning bright. Scott and Kira share one last kiss in the rain before she and her parents leave town. Once again Scott has to give up someone he loves because of a threat. Ms. McCall visits Scott who tells her something has changed but he's not sure. He says something is different with him and all his friends and he thinks it's because of him. He says he doesn't know how to fix it and the hero of the past four seasons is now vulnerable. Stiles reveals that he knows who is taking the bodies and gives Lydia Parrish's badge. She knows where he is taking the bodies. Meanwhile, the Desert Wolf is holding Deacon captive and he is lying about Malia being alive to save her because her own mother wants to kill her. Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Guest Starring *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Marisol Nichols as Desert Wolf *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Peter Katona as Vadim *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Benita Robledo as Clarke *Ben Stillwell as Zach *Michael Johnston as Corey *Marti Matulis as The Surgeon *Douglas Tait as The Pathologist *Caitlin Dechelle as The Geneticist Trivia Title *Ouroboros is an ancient symbol featuring a snake or dragon devouring its own tail. **Each of the Dread Doctors labs have been located behind an ouroboros symbol. Videos Teen Wolf 5x08 Promo - Season 5 Episode 8 Promo “Ouroboros” Teen Wolf ‘Liam Comforts Hayden’ Official Sneak Peek (Episode 8) MTV Teen Wolf Episode 508 Illustrated Recap MTV Soundtrack *Colour My Heart - Charlotte OC *I Found - Amber Run *Cut the Rope - Charlotte OC Category:Season Five Episodes